Tomando las riendas de mi vida
by jenybabi.fanfiction
Summary: En nuestras vidas pensamos que siempre tenemos el completo control de estas, pero a veces eso es solo lo que parece. En la vida de Carlisle Cullen las decisiones que los demás tomaron por él lo llevaron a cometer grandes errores y es hora de remediarlos ¿Aun estará a tiempo o ya no hay vuelta atrás? ¿Podrá recuperar todo lo perdido y tomar por fin el control de su propia vida?
1. El inicio de todo

**Stephanie Meyer es dueña de Crepúsculo y sobre todo de Edward (o eso cree ella). Nosotras solo lo usamos para entretenernos y también a ustedes.**

**Prólogo.**

Una joven mujer castaña, delgada y bonita, caminaba con alegría rebosante hacia la oficina de su novio. Tenía una noticia que darle y aunque estaba nerviosa por la reacción de él, esta sensación no eclipsaba su emoción.

Esme Masen tenía veintiún años. Se había graduado hacía unos meses en arquitectura y estaba enamorada de la vida y de su Carlisle, de la misma edad que ella.

Al llegar a la oficina de _Cullen's Industries, _la recepcionista la hizo pasar con rapidez. No ocurrió lo mismo con la asistente personal, quien alegaba que su jefe estaba en una muy importante reunión con su padre y demás socios.

A Esme no le importaba, podía esperar toda la eternidad.

Pero para su sorpresa quien salió de esa oficina fue la madre de su novio.

Esa mujer tenia de princesa lo que ella tenía de de amargada. Siempre presuntuosa, altiva y con grandes aires de superioridad. Era pequeña, delgada, de porte elegante y rasgos finos. Un demonio vestido de ángel. Su cabello rubio platino ocultaba muy bien las canas y sus tres cirugías cosméticas mantenían su piel estirada y libre de arugas.

—Esme, querida, ¿Qué haces aquí? —saludó con fingida jovialidad.

—Buenas tardes, señora Cullen. Estoy esperando a Carlisle, tengo que hablar de un asunto con él —dijo sonrojándose un poco.

—Pero querida ¿Él no te dijo? Se fue para Londres, vamos a abrir una sucursal allá y él va a estar a cargo —dijo la mujer con indiferencia—. Bueno, si no te lo dijo por algo será.

Esme la miró con ojos muy abiertos, estaba en shock, asustada, sorprendida ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

— No puede ser, yo… Tengo que decirle… ¿Puedo llamarlo a su hotel o su celular o algún sitio? —preguntó angustiada.

—No, querida. Me temo que ni yo sé, pero le daré el mensaje en cuanto me llame —Elizabeth la miraba con perspicacia ¿Sería que…?

—Por favor, dígale que vuelva. Estoy esperando un hijo suyo —soltó Esme.

—Oh, cielo. Cuando hable con él le diré. Oh, querida, felicidades —dijo la mujer con fingida felicidad mientras en su mente ideaba un plan para deshacerse de esa mocosa vaquerita.

—Por favor, comuníqueselo en cuanto pueda —pidió Esme.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora vete a casa, descansa y tranquilízate que tanta angustia no le va a hacer bien al bebé.

Acompañó a la chica hasta la salida y una vez que Esme tomó un taxi, Elizabeth llamó a su hijo.

Comenzó a decirle que había visto a Esme muy encariñada con un hombre que se veía muy bien presentable. Los había visto besándose y también cuando ella le pedía que le comprara un brazalete de aspecto costoso en una tienda cerca de donde se entraba.

—Cuanto lo siento, hijo. Pero te lo advertí esa mosquita muerta solo te buscaba por tu dinero y de verdad no sentía nada por ti —dijo con tristeza.

—_Pero es que Esme no es de ese tipo de chicas, no puedo creerlo_ —dijo Carlisle en un quejido—. _Madre Esme nunca me pidió nada y se negaba a que le comprara algo._

—Tal vez esa era su táctica, hijo. Hacerte creer que no te quería por tu dinero mientras que con el otro obtenía lo que quería, así le dabas la confianza para después clavarte un puñal.

—_Hablaré con ella_ —dijo Carlisle. Tenía que resolver eso de una vez por todas.

— ¿Acaso no le crees a tu madre? —exclamó la mujer.

—_Si te creo, madre. Es solo que…_

—Hijo, es obvio que no te a decir la verdad, te va a poner en mi contra —Elizabeth estaba orgullosa de ser tan manipuladora.

Esme esperaba con ansias que Carlisle se comunicara con ella, habían pasado dos días y no había tenido noticias de él.

El sonido de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje en su correo la alertó y corrió hasta la computadora. Sus ojos se iluminaron, era de Carlisle.

_Esme:_

_Acabo de llamar a mi madre, _

_¿Cómo es eso de que estas embarazada? _

_Yo no quiero hijos y menos un bastardo. Si, bastardo, porque no implica que el hecho que estés embarazada signifique que me voy a casar contigo. Además, ¿para que querría casarme contigo? Eres tan poca cosa, solo fuiste una pequeña distracción._

_Si no puedes mantener a ese niño será mejor que abortes o lo des en adopción porque no te daré ni un centavo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y ni siquiera es mío._

_Por si no ha quedado obvio, no volveré a Seattle para hacerme caso del mocoso ese. Me quedaré en Londres donde tengo un futuro prometedor y muchas chicas para escoger._

_Olvídate que existo. Te harás un favor._

_Suerte._

_Carlisle._

Esme sintió que su corazón se destrozaba con cada palabra que leía. Cuando terminó de leer se ovilló en la cama y lloró inconsolablemente hasta que no le salieron mas lagrimas.

¿Quería decir que todas esas promesas que le había hecho eran puras mentiras?

Renée, la mejor amiga de Esme, estaba preocupada. Había pasado una semana desde que recibió el correo y estaba mu desanimada. Se la pasaba acostada, apenas comía y se la pasaba llorando. Por mucho que había insistido su amiga se negaba a salir.

La solución que le encontró fue llamar al hermano mayor de la joven, con quien había estado de novia mientras él estudiaba veterinaria.

Adrian voló lo más rápido que pudo a Seattle, preocupado por su única hermanita. Verla allí, toda llorosa, hizo que odiara a Carlisle Cullen con todas sus fuerzas. Su hermanita era sagrada y nadie le hacía daño.

Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada le obligó a que se fuera a casa, nadie le reprocharía nada, era una mujer adulta y sabia lo que hacía y sus consecuencias. De todas maneras no era como si no hubiera pasado ya antes. Él mismo había nacido fuera de matrimonio y tal vez gracias a él fue que sus padres concretaron sus planes, tenían veinticinco años de feliz matrimonio y de no ser por las complicaciones en el quinto parto de su madre fueran diez hijos en vez de cinco.

Llegar a casa la puso con los nervios de punta, estaba asustada por lo que podían decir sus padres que la habían educado con los más altos valores.

Pero tomó valor de donde no sabía que tenía y delante de sus padres y sus cuatro hermanos, anunció su embarazo y el motivo por el que estaba allí.

Su madre lloró con ella y entre su padre y sus hermanos comenzaron a planear como despellejarían vivo a Carlisle Cullen. Lo que hizo que Esme llorara mucho más.

El embarazo no fue fácil, su constante depresión los afectaba ambos y había ocasiones en las que Esme solo se quería dejar llevar por las sombras.

Fue gracias a sus padres y sus hermanos quienes la motivaron a seguir y nunca rendirse. Porque ella era una Masen y un Masen nunca se deja vencer por los demás. Y mucho menos por un mequetrefe que solo sabía de números pero que no sabía lo que era tener corazón.

Edward Anthony Masen nació el veinte de junio, pesó tres kilos exactos y midió cincuenta centímetros. Un bebé realmente hermoso que fue el consentido de la familia y para Esme, su más preciado tesoro.

Su amiga le había hecho el favor ayudar a su hermano, Adrián, a empacar todas sus cosas para llevarlas al rancho de la familia.

Allí Edward crecería como todos los Masen lo habían hecho. Entre ganado, maíz, tierras fértiles y el cariño de su familia.

Carlisle no dejaba de preguntarse que había hecho mal. Porqué su adorada Esme le había clavado esa puñalada por la espalda.

Había tomado el consejo de su madre y se marchó a Londres a representar la nueva sucursal que abrirían allí. Como le había dicho Elizabeth, tal vez la distancia le despejaba la mente y dejaba de pensar en ella.

Se metió en su trabajo, su vida social dejaba mucho que desear pero por lo menos Esme no estaba tanto en su mente.

Viajaba muy poco a Seattle y cuando se decidió a hablar con ella se encontró a otra familia viviendo en el que había sido el apartamento de Esme. Se había ido, tal vez con ese hombre con quien su madre la había visto.

Bueno, si ella podía ser feliz sin él, él también podía serlo sin ella.

**Hola, somos Jenny y Babi. "Conocidas" como jnnfrmrz y Miku Cullen (de WritersCopulsive).**

**Esta es nuestra primera historia oficial juntas y esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**La historia está completamente terminada, así que no habrá inconvenientes al momento de subir los capítulos (a excepción que algo nos pase o que se nos pierda :P). Por ahora las actualizaciones las haríamos los martes, pero cualquier cosa les avisamos.**

**Cuidense y nos leemos.**

**P.D: las dudas serán aclaradas por medio de los mismos capítulos, al igual que sus saludos y mensajes.**


	2. igual a su padre

**Stephanie Meyer es dueña de Crepúsculo y sobre todo de Edward (o eso cree ella). Nosotras solo lo usamos para entretenernos y también a ustedes.**

**Capitulo 01.**

El sol aun no había salido a calentar la mañana, pero eso no impidió que un pequeño de seis años comenzara a silbar fuertemente y a golpear una cacerola con una paleta frente a las habitaciones donde dormían los demás habitantes de la casa.

—Edward Anthony, ¡ven a la cama! ¡Es muy temprano! —lo reprendió Esme alzándolo con un brazo y quitándole los utensilios con la otra.

— ¡Esme! No es temprano —se quejó el niño tratando de soltarse de su madre quien ya lo llevaba de vuelta la cama— ¡No! ¡No es hora de dormir!

—Sí lo es, son las dos de la madrugada. Mamá se levanta a las cuatro y media y los demás a las cinco. Aun es muy temprano —le regaño Esme dejando caer a su hijo con suavidad y acostándose ella. Lo apresó en un abrazo para que no se escapara.

—Esme, pero ya no tengo sueño —se quejó en un bostezo haciendo que su madre se riera.

Esme arrulló a su hijo hasta que se quedó dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente, ella ya no dormiría pero no le molestaba, se quedaría velando en sueño de su hijo como todas las noches, maravillándose de su pequeño regalo.

Esme estaba sentada frente a la mesa tomándose una taza de café. Había pasado una hora sin ver a su hijo, la casa estaba silenciosa, seguro estaba metido en problemas.

Suspiró y se levantó para lavar su pocillo. Después tomó las llaves de la pick up y la lista de las compras tanto para la casa como para el rancho.

Escuchó un pequeño gimoteo que la asustó. Sus sobrinos no estaban en casa, el único niño allí era Edward.

— ¡Edward! —llamó angustiada viendo hacia todos lados.

Lo encontró detrás de la casa, agachado, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

— ¡Cielo! ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó angustiada mientras se agachaba para revisarlo.

—N-nada —gimoteó el niño escondiéndose de su madre.

Con delicadeza Esme lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo consoló.

Notó en su hijo mantenía la mano derecha pegada a su cuerpo por lo que con cuidado la tomó entre las suyas y la revisó.

Tenía la mano magullada por una mordida de vaca. Se asustó pues podía tener un hueso roto. Pero ese no fue el caso, ni siquiera le rompió la piel.

—Estaba tratando de acariciar al nuevo becerro y Blanquita me mordió —lloriqueó apretándose más a su madre—. Mami, me duele.

—Ya, ya, mi cielo. Entremos a casa para ponerte algo para el dolor y para que no se te inflame —le dijo Esme con ternura, apartando sus cabellos broncíneos para besar la frente del chico— ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te metas con las vacas recién paridas? —le reprendió Esme mientras lo llevaba dentro de la casa cargado.

Esme pensaba que en realidad había tardado mucho, con lo intrépido que era su hijo. Edward se la pasaba metido en un constante problema y lo peor de todo era que sus tíos y su abuelo lo incitaban a hacer cualquier locura.

Pero siempre había sido así. Era la hija de en medio y sus hermanos mayores hacían que se metiera en problemas, así como ella lo hizo con sus hermanos menores. Ninguno de ellos había cumplido los diez años sin haber sido mordido por un animal.

A Esme le había mordido una serpiente a los nueve. Su hermano mayor, Adrian, un perro le había mordido cuando tenía cinco años. Eleazar, el segundo, una vaca a los siete. Randall, el cuarto, un caballo a los cuatro y Vladimir, el menor, a los dos años lo había mordido una oveja en una visita que le habían hecho a un vecino.

Esme dejó a Edward sobre la encimera y agarró el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Le frotó la mano con una pomada con delicadeza y la vendó.

Poco después, Esme y Edward salieron rumbo a la ciudad, el pequeño estaba sentado en su asiento para bebes en la segunda hilera de asientos con los ojos aun aguados y un pequeño puchero.

—Mami, ¿me vas a comprar un helado? —preguntó con una pequeña vocecita afligida.

—Por supuesto que sí, amor —le sonrió Esme.

La ciudad estaba a una hora del rancho, Esme entró a un supermercado con Edward tomado de la mano.

Compraron enlatados, harina de trigo, pasta, pescado y carne de cerdo. También compraron chucherías para los cuatro niños que había en la casa… y para Edward padre.

Las verduras, fruta, legumbres y carne de res la sacaban del patio.

Y claro Edward salió con un gran bote de helado y también una paleta helada de fresa.

—Ahora guardemos todo en la cava para que no se descongele —le sonrió Esme abriendo la puerta del copiloto para meter las compras y acomodar lo que necesitaba refrigeración.

Una vez listos fueron a una tienda agropecuaria donde compraron fertilizantes, medicinas para el ganado y otros insumos más.

—Pero si es el pequeño Edward, ¡Mira que grande estas! —exclamó la esposa del dueño del negocio a quien conocían desde que abrieron el comercio y ellos estaban pequeños.

Venia bajando las escaleras que tenían detrás del mostrador, con su siempre radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estas, Laura? —saludó Esme.

—Muy bien, querida. Como siempre. ¿Y qué le pasó al pequeño príncipe? —preguntó acongojada al ver la mano vendada de Edward.

—Una vaca lo mordió cuando trató de tocar al becerro —dijo Esme apretando a Edward contra su pierna con cariño.

—Oh, cielo. ¿Aun te duele? —le preguntó Laura quitándose un mechón de cabello gris de la cara.

Edward negó con la cabeza y Esme le acaricio los cabellos sabiendo que estaba mintiendo, su hijo hablaba hasta por los codos y solo le llamaba mami o mamá cuando algo no estaba bien.

—Eres un niño muy valiente y por eso mientras esperan a que carguen la mercancía, tú vendrás conmigo a comer una buena rebanada de pastel de frambuesas y limonada ¿quieres?

Edward miró a su madre quien le sonrió dándole ánimos y subió con la mujer.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sarah, la madre de Esme estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

—Ya me preguntaba yo donde podía estar la pequeña sabandija —comentó Sarah cortando unos tomates.

—Hola abuela —dijo Edward aun afligido, haciendo que su abuela volteara a verlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste, pequeño pillo? —le preguntó su abuela.

Edward le contó a su abuela lo que le había sucedido y después de un pequeño llanto Sarah le ayudó a subirse a su silla mientras Esme le servía su comida de McDonald.

Esme y su madre se miraron cuando el pequeño comenzó a comer y soltaron una pequeña risita. No podían evitar reírse del pequeño intrépido. Estaban cansados de decirle que no se metiera con las vacas recién paridas pero si algo sacó de su padre es que era tan terco como una mula.

Los hombres Masen entraron a la cocina como una estampida, todos hablando al mismo tiempo y riéndose.

Como era de esperar todos se rieron del pequeño cuando Esme les contó lo que había pasado.

—Bueno, ahora le dices a tu madre que te prepare tu tetero de consuelo —se burló Randall.

—No te burles mucho, hermanito, que tú aun duermes con esa horrible almohada de cuando eras bebé —defendió Esme a su hijo.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Esme se quedó lavando la vajilla mientras que su madre iba a tomar una siesta con su nieto y los hombres iban a descargar la pick up.

—Mami —la llamó Edward desde atrás.

—Dime, cielo.

— ¿Puedes prepararme mi tetero? —preguntó con un matiz de vergüenza en la voz.

—Ven acá —dijo alzándolo para sentarlo en la encimera.

Le revisó la mano con cuidado. Estaba inflamada y ya estaba tiñéndose de morado.

Esme volvió a aplicarle las cremas que le había puesto antes y volvió a vendarla. También le dio un vaso de agua y una pastilla antes de prepararle su biberón. El cual solo usaba en casos como este.

Cuando lo llevó a la habitación de su madre, Edward jugaba con la tetina del tetero, acurrucado en el pecho de su madre. Era una ventaja que fuera tan delgado y pequeño.

Su abuela lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo acurrucó contra ella.

Después de besar la frente de su hijo, Esme volvió a la cocina para preparar la merienda para los hombres.

Estaba preparando la masa para unas tartas cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Renée.

Renée se había casado hacía cinco años y tenía una niña de cuatro llamada Isabella. Era una niña linda, muy parecida a su madre. Esme había ido con Edward a visitar a su amiga y los dos niños habían congeniado muy bien y ambas no perdían las esperanzas que algún día los dos chicos estuvieran juntos.

Renée le contó a su amiga sobre su esposo, su hija, su nuevo pasatiempo y sobre lo mucho que la extrañaba.

—Esme, Carlisle volvió a Seattle —comentó la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. Volvió de Londres porque su padre está muy enfermo, los doctores no creen que llegue al sábado. Se ve destruido. Me lo encontré el otro día saliendo de un restaurante pero no me reconoció y yo no hice intento de saludarlo.

— Lo siento mucho por su padre porque era un hombre muy dulce y amable. Pero me importa un bledo si Carlisle volvió, se tiro de un acantilado o se pegó un tiro —dijo Esme con indiferencia, no del todo real.

—Así se habla, amiga. Y bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo está Edward?

—Está bien. Hoy lo mordió una vaca y se la ha pasado todo el día acongojado, fue una suerte que no le rompiera un hueso.

—Pobrecito.

—Ay sí, pero es igual de orgulloso que Carlisle, estaba escondido para que no lo viera llorar y cuando le pregunte me dijo que nada.

— ¡Uff! Te compadezco cuando sea mayor. ¿Y ya comenzó a clases?

— ¡No quiere ir! Dice que va a heredar el rancho y que no necesita estudiar. Papá no lo ha escuchado porque te apuesto que va a darle unas nalgadas.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Edward? Lo dudo, el pequeño pillo tiene a tu padre comiendo de la palma de su mano —rió Renée.

Esme pasó un rato mas hablando con su amiga y mientras tanto hizo las tartas. Colgó la llamada justo cuando las terminó. Las dejó reposar un poco para luego acomodarlas en la canasta.

Subió a la habitación donde su madre y su hijo dormitaban. Sarah estaba sentada en la cama, acariciando los cabellos de su nieto.

Ambas se sonrieron y Esme se sentó al lado de su madre.

—Edward, ¿quieres acompañarme a llevar la merienda? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Vamos a caballo? —preguntó soñoliento.

—Si tú quieres —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Esme, ¿Cuándo voy a montar un caballo yo solo? —preguntó el niño con su bonita voz aflautada.

—Cuando llegues a los estribos y no necesites de nosotros para subirte —le respondió Esme antes de besarle los cabellos.

—Pero _Silver_ no va a hacerme daño ¿verdad, bonito? —preguntó Edward acariciando el cuello del caballo donde iban montados.

El caballo de color gris lustroso caminaba con tranquilidad por el prado verde, en dirección oeste donde el ganado estaba pastando ese día. Esme tenía a su hijo sentado frente a ella sosteniéndolo firmemente para que no se cayera.

Después de repartir las tartas y té frio los Masen se sentaron formando un círculo.

—Edward, Mario me dijo que su hijo ya había comenzado a asistir a la escuela —dijo su abuelo alzando una ceja—. ¿Por qué tú no?

—Porque yo no voy a ir. Seré capataz del rancho y no necesito estudiar —dijo con arrogancia—. Se lo he dicho a Esme toda la semana pero sigue insistiendo en eso. Es un fastidio.

—Así que no necesitas estudiar… —el brillo maligno en la mirada de Edward padre hizo que Esme se estremeciera—. ¿Y dime una cosa, hijo? ¿Cómo vas a saber si estas teniendo pérdidas en la cosecha si no sabes siquiera los números? ¿O cómo vas a hacer cuando una de tus vacas este en parto y haya que asistirla? Aquí el que no estudia no es nadie. Mira a tus tíos, son ingeniero agrónomo, veterinario, contador, abogado, tú madre arquitecto. Pero igual están metidos en el rancho y hacen todos los trabajos que hay que hacer.

Su nieto lo miraba con determinación. Él sabía que esa mirada llevaría lejos a su nieto.

—Entonces estudiaré desde aquí. Mamá y Esme me van a enseñar. Pero no voy a salir de mi rancho —dijo con esa mirada determinada. Esa mirada que Esme tanto había observado en Carlisle.

* * *

**Bueeenaaas... ¿hay alguien?**

**Aquí les traemos un nuevo capitulo, ya horneado, reposadito, desmoldado y adornado. Como si de una torta estuviera hablando.**

**Ya se puede decir que comenzamos el fic. Comenzamos con una vista de Edward pequeño, una pequeña vista de la familia Masen.**

**Agradecimientos a Babi, quien ha sido la única (hasta ahora) que lo ha leído y me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Que nos les de pena, abajo pueden escribirnos sus comentarios ;)**

**saludos, besos. **

**jenni (jnnfrmrz) :***

**Ahora me toca a mi :D... Hola, soy Babi, aquí está el capi que correspondía a la semana pasada. La verdad es que no tenemos perdón y las escusas pueden ser baratas, pero la universidad y el trabajo nos impidieron poder subirlo. Pero bueno, al menos ya lo tienen acá y esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como dijo Jen, que no les de pena dejarnos su comentarios y críticas.**

**Bye!**


	3. llamada

**Stephanie Meyer es dueña de Crepúsculo y sobre todo de Edward (o eso cree ella). Nosotras solo lo usamos para entretenernos y también a ustedes.**

**Capitulo 02.**

Un chico se acercaba a toda velocidad montado en su caballo después de un largo día arreando ganado. Había estado trabajando desde las cinco de la mañana, estaba más que agotado.

Pero a él le encantaba su trabajo, cuando no estaba arreando el ganado estaba en el área del viñedo, o si no, estaba ayudando a su abuela con las gallinas y el pequeño huerto que abastecía a la casa.

Bajó de su caballo y lo llevó hasta el establo. Lo desensillo y lo llevó a tomar agua antes de dejarlo en su cubículo con avena fresca para comer.

Salió del establo desperezándose, entró a la casa quitándose las botas para no ensuciar el piso reluciente y fue directo al grifo donde bebió agua del propio chorro. Estaba fría.

La casa estaba tranquila aun no llegaban sus tíos y primos.

Edward caminó con paso despreocupado en busca de su madre y sus abuelos. Los encontró en el porche, Esme y Sarah tejían a ganchillo ropita para su nueva prima y Edward padre leía un libro que días antes él le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

—Hola a todos —saludó antes de posarse detrás de su madre y besar su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —preguntó su padre.

— ¡Uff! Una estúpida vaca rompió la cerca, la muy ingrata se quiso llevar medio rebaño con ella y nos embestía cuando son acercábamos. Entre Emmett, tío Adrian, tío Eleazar y yo tuvimos que meterla y reparar el cercado —dijo Edward sentándose en el suelo al lado de su madre.

—Y tú molesto —se burló Esme—. En todas las hazañas, por más locas que sean, siempre estas metido. Te encanta la acción y tú mejor día es cuando no puedes ni caminar de lo cansado que estas.

— ¿Y qué esperabas, hija? Si desde pequeño tanto su abuelo como sus tíos lo han metido en tantos problemas como los que él mismo se mete —dijo Sarah sin despegar la vista de la botita que tenia entre las manos.

Edward tenía una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Si… —dijo Esme con una mueca de desaprobación—. Todavía no les perdono cuando estaba aprendiendo a cabalgar y se lo llevaron a trabajar. Son unos imprudentes, menos mal que _Silver _se quedó quieto y no lo arrastró por todo el rancho.

—Mamá, no me pasó nada —se quejó Edward.

— ¿Nada? Estuviste recluido en la casa un mes y medio con una fractura en la pierna y un porrazo en la cabeza que te dejó aturdido por dos días.

—Tío Vladimir ha tenido un montón de accidentes.

—Vladimir monta toros y no sabes cuánto deseos que lo deje —dijo Esme.

—Así me entrena —saltó Edward.

La mirada que le mandó Esme hizo que se estremeciera de miedo.

— ¿Y porque llegaste antes, hijo? —le preguntó su abuelo.

— ¡ah! Bella y yo quedamos en hablar hoy por Skype pero temprano porque mañana va a trotar con su madre —dijo Edward levantándose del suelo.

Le dio un beso a su madre y abuela. Su abuelo dejó el libro sobre su silla y se dirigió a la cocina junto a su nieto.

—Hoy recibí la llamada de un hombre que preguntaba por mi madre —dijo Edward abriendo los gabinetes de la cocina.

—Qué raro.

—Creo que era el estúpido de Carlisle Cullen —murmuró el chico.

—No lo creo, hijo. No se ha comunicado con tu madre en todos estos años ¿Y lo va a hacer ahora? ¿A tu celular?

—Mi teléfono está a nombre de Esme.

— ¿Y por qué ahora?

—No lo sé, tal vez quiere seguir burlándose de mamá —dijo el cobrizo con los dientes apretados—. Solo espero que no se acerque porque lo voy a sacar a patadas de aquí.

Sin decir nada más, el chico salió de la cocina dejando a su abuelo con las palabras en la boca.

Edward padre suspiró. Sus hijos habían hecho mal en contarle todo al chico con lujos y detalles. Eso lo había amargado un poco y ahora odiaba a ese hombre, aun desconocido para él, con toda su alma.

Él siempre había pensado que todo era un malentendido. Por lo que contaba Esme, la madre de Carlisle era una arpía. ¿Entonces porque no pensar en la posibilidad de que ella había planeado todo?

Un hombre rubio miraba por la ventana de su oficina la tormenta que caía afuera.

Suspiró por enésima vez en una hora mirando la carpeta que tenía enfrente donde varias fotos y papeles estaban acomodadas.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?

Desde hacía dieciséis años el dolor, la rabia y el coraje nublaban parte de su mente.

A su madre nunca le gustó Esme, una chiquilla salvaje venida de un rancho de Ohio no podía ser esposa de un futuro CEO. Constantemente estuvo metiéndose en su vida privada, concretándole citas con mujeres que a ella si le gustaban como futuras nueras. Incluso cuando aún estaba con Esme.

Pero lo que había hecho era imperdonable. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de ocultar que tenía un hijo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mentirle tan terriblemente sobre que Esme le era infiel? ¿Cómo había sido él capaz de creerle algo así a su madre?

Había vuelto a Seattle porque su madre se encontraba muy enferma. Afortunadamente, ahora no sabía si realmente lo era, había sobrevivido y él había decidido quedarse con ella, por lo que decidió entregarle el mando a uno de sus mejores trabajadores y amigo: James.

Entonces se encontró con la mejor amiga de Esme, Renée, que le recriminó por algo que él ni sabía de que hablaba.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo no le mandé ningún correo a Esme, mi madre me dijo que la había visto muy cariñosa con un hombre…

— ¿Esme? ¿Con otro hombre? ¡Eres un estúpido! Esme tenía ojos solo para ti, el único hombre con quien tuvo comunicación en esos días fue con su ginecólogo y su hermano cuando vino a buscarla —dijo Renée con rabia—. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada fue directo a tu oficina donde se encontró a tu madre y le dijo que te habías ido para Londres…

—Espera. ¿Embarazada? Pero no puede porque ella tomaba la píldora… —dijo el rubio— Pero los antibióticos cortan el efecto y ella los estaba tomando por la amigdalitis. Y mi madre no me dijo nada sobre que estaba embarazada. Lo juro.

—Lo siento, Carlisle. Pero eso no la traerá.

—Renée, dame su número de teléfono, por favor.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a traicionar a mi amiga —dijo Renée sombría—. Adiós, Carlisle.

La mujer siguió caminando y se perdió entre la gente.

Poco después Carlisle contrató un detective privado quien después de varios meses le consiguió toda la información que había sobre Esme y su familia, incluso había conseguido más un centenar de fotos de Esme y su hijo.

Carlisle se quedó en shock al ver al chico. Era la mezcla perfecta entre Esme y él. El cabello de ella al igual que la boca y el color de ojos. Pero la forma de los ojos y la nariz eran idénticos a los de él.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando vio una mancha de nacimiento en el cuello en el mismo lugar donde él la tenía.

¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no luché por saber la verdad y me dejé llevar por los comentarios de mi madre? —pensó Carlisle tratando de arrancarse los cabellos.

Siguió viendo las fotos, habían de Edward pastoreando, jugando con sus primos, peleando con sus tíos, cosechando uvas, trepándose a un árbol, enlazando ganado, abrazando a su madre o a su abuela, jugando ajedrez con su abuelo y muchas más.

También había de Esme a quien el tiempo no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Se veía igual de preciosa que cuando la conoció.

Estaban todos los datos personales de ambos y se sorprendió cuando vio que Esme no ejercía su carrera, trabajaba en el rancho así como su hijo. Quien veía clases particulares en casa.

Había un número de teléfono a nombre de Esme Masen y sin pensarlo mucho marcó el número.

— ¿Diga? —escuchó una voz masculina.

—Buenas tarde, ¿Este es el número de Esme Masen? —preguntó.

—No, es el de su hijo. ¿Quién es?—la voz era recelosa, desconfiada.

—Yo… Un amigo de tu madre, de Seattle.

—La única amiga de Seattle de mi madre es Renée Swan así que no vuelva a llamar —dijo con severidad y colgó.

¡Cielo santo! ¡Había hablado con su hijo!

Llegó al apartamento donde vivía con su madre arrastrando los pies estaba exhausto. Muchas veces estuvo a punto llevarla a un asilo. Lo tenía harto con sus aires de grandeza y sus pretensiones. Pero le debía mucho a esa mujer y con todo y lo necia que podía ser, aun le quería.

Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta y caminó directo hacia su despacho.

— ¿Carlisle? —la voz temblorosa de su madre lo llamó desde la sala. Gimió y fue a conseguirse con su madre.

—Buenas noches madre, ¿Cómo pasaste el día? —saludó besando su frente.

—Pues, podría haber estado mejor si la servidumbre hiciera bien su trabajo —replicó su madre.

—Madre, ellas hacen bien su trabajo, el problema es que tú les exiges mucho y todo lo que hacen dices que está mal —dijo Carlisle con cansancio—. Voy a darme un baño y bajaré a comer. Ya vuelvo.

— ¿Carlisle, está todo bien?

—Sí, nada de qué preocuparse —suspiró.

Antes de meterse a la ducha sacó las fotos que tenía guardadas en el portafolio y las dejó esparcidas sobre la cama. Edward Anthony, tenía los nombres de sus dos abuelos. Carlisle se sintió complacido por eso. Algo debía significar ¿no?

Cuando bajó al comedor encontró a su madre esperándolo para comer. Se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer.

—Haz estado muy callado, hijo. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Elizabeth Cullen.

—Creo que hablé con Edward —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, sin dejar de mirar el plato.

— ¿Edward? No recuerdo a ningún Edward ¿Es un nuevo cliente?

—No. Es mi hijo. Mío y de Esme —soltó Carlisle revolviendo la comida.

Pudo escuchar como su madre botaba el aire de pronto.

— ¿En serio crees que sea tuyo? Hace años que no se ven.

—Veo que no te impresiona la noticia, madre. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos así? —le recriminó Carlisle.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Cuando me enteré que la vaquerita esa estaba embarazada no tuve más remedio que engañarla para que creyera que no la querías y que estabas en Londres. Es tan ingenua que se lo creyó.

— ¿Es decir, que aún no me había ido?

—Sí. No querías irte para poder estar con la pueblerina.

—Respeta a Esme, ella no te hizo nada para que la trates así —dijo Carlisle levantándose de su silla dejando la comida intacta—. Discúlpame madre, voy a preparar la maleta.

— ¿Maleta? ¿Y a donde se supone que vas?

—A Ohio, a buscar a Esme para pedirle perdón por todo el malentendido que creaste.

—Ni siquiera sabes si ese bastardo es tu hijo —dijo su madre molesta.

—Pues, Esme no es, ni fue como las zorras que me has presentado —dijo Carlisle indignado antes de salir del comedor.

Estaba decidido, iría a Ohio en busca de su adorada Esme. Rogaría por su perdón, se pondría de rodillas y suplicaría para conseguir una segunda oportunidad, si era necesario.

Metió toda la ropa que creía necesitar y llamó a una de las aerolíneas para reservar el primer vuelo a Cleveland.

Se despidió de su madre aunque esta no le respondió y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Era la primera vez que se le revelaba a su madre y después de treinta y siete años por fin le ponía un parado a su madre. Debía sentirse avergonzado que siendo un adulto hecho y derecho aun estuviera bajo el yugo de su madre. Pero ya pensaría en eso, lo primero era buscar a Esme y Edward.

**Sorpresa, acá el segundo capi. de la semana. Con Jen pensamos que se merecian capítulo doble esta semana por la espera. Ojalá les haya gustado lo que leyeron :)**


	4. reencuentro

******Stephanie Meyer es dueña de Crepúsculo y sobre todo de Edward (o eso cree ella). Nosotras solo lo usamos para entretenernos y también a ustedes.**

**Capitulo 03**

Dos chicos cabalgaban a toda carrera por el terreno, haciendo carrera a ver quien llegaba primero al viñedo donde los esperaba su abuelo.

Edward incitaba mas y mas a su caballo para corriera más rápido.

Su prima, Alice, iba detrás sabiendo que no iba a ganarle.

Alice era un año menor que Edward. Hija de Adrian. Su madre murió cuando la niña tenía cinco años por lo que su padre se mudó nuevamente a la casa de sus padres junto a su hija.

Los dos primos eran muy unidos y Edward siempre defendía a Alice de sus demás primos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde su abuelo se encontraba ambos desmontaron y una vez amarrados los caballos fueron en busca de su abuelo.

— ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás? —llamó Edward abriendo la puerta dejando a su prima entrar primero.

—Atrás —se escuchó la voz de Edward padre.

Estaba preparando abono para las plantas así que los chicos inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra ayudando a su abuelo.

El espacio del viñedo no era muy grande, aun estaba en desarrollo. Sin embargo ya habían sacado varios vinos que estaban teniendo muy buena aceptación.

Limpiaron y abonaron las plantas nuevas. El día estaba nublado pero de igual manera Alice se puso su enorme sombrero y sus lentes de sol Gucci. «Glamour ante todo» decía Alice.

—Edward —llamó la chica, el chico de cabellos cobrizos alzó la cabeza para ver a su prima—. Vamos mañana con Emmett al cine y a comer algo.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo—. Pero que Emmett no escoja la película.

Cuando terminaron de abonar, unas tres horas después, el atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor. Su abuelo los reunió en el edificio y sacó una botella de vino del sótano junto con un conjunto de quesos. Los puso sobre la mesa que había cerca y los tres se sentaron alrededor de esta.

Sirvió vino en dos copas antes de mirar fijamente a su nieta y servir una tercera.

—Mary Alice, esto se queda entre nosotros —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, abuelo —asintió Alice con seriedad antes de beber un sorbo de vino.

—Creo que voy a tomarme un descanso mañana. Esta semana ha sido muy dura —dijo Edward dejando su copa en la mesa antes de estirarse cuan largo era haciendo que le sonaran unos huesos.

— ¡Genial! Así me ayudas con mi tarea de matemáticas cuando vuelva del colegio —dijo Alice con alegría.

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Dile a Emmett, él va al mismo nivel que tú.

—Emmett sabe de matemáticas lo que tú sabes de cocina —protestó Alice—. Anda, Eddie. A ti se te dan bien las matemáticas, explícame.

—Se me dan las matemáticas, pero igual las odio.

—Tú odias todas las materias, hijo —se rió su abuelo.

—Abuelo, dile que me ayude —lloriqueó Alice.

—Edward… —le advirtió el abuelo.

El chico rodó los ojos y se bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.

Alice y Edward llegaron al establo y una vez que terminaron de acomodar a los caballos se dirigieron a la casa entre risas. Edward padre había llegado hacía un rato ya que se había regresado en su auto.

—Creo que todos en la casa se van a enterar que el abuelo nos dejó tomarnos la botella entera —rio Edward por lo bajo.

Alice iba a comentar algo pero la voz de su tía no se lo permitió.

—Lárgate de una vez, Carlisle —dijo Esme con firmeza.

Edward inhaló profundamente al escuchar ese nombre y se abrió paso hasta la sala con la mandíbula tensa.

—Esme, solo escúchame, por favor —pidió Carlisle.

—No sé cómo nos encontraste pero vete antes que Edward llegue —dijo Esme con voz tensa.

—Sí, lárgate antes que te eche a patadas de aquí —dijo el chico mirando con fijeza al rubio que estaba frente a su madre.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó su madre sorprendida de verlo allí.

—No voy a repetirlo: lárgate.

—No hasta que me escuchen —dijo Carlisle firmemente, aunque había un rastro de temor en la voz.

Todos en la sala aguantaban la respiración y aunque los hermanos de Esme estaban preparados para atrapar a Edward si atacaba a Carlisle, también estaban preparados para dejarlo dar un par de golpes antes de atraparlo.

—Carlisle, vete —pidió Esme.

—Por favor, Esme… —la voz de Carlisle fue interrumpida por un sonoro golpe.

Nadie vio en qué momento Edward se abalanzó contra Carlisle y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

_Ok, no me esperaba que lo hiciera realmente_, pensaron sus tíos antes de moverse a atrapar a su sobrino que había caído sobre Carlisle y estaba a punto de asestarle otro golpe.

—Suéltenme, maldita sea, se lo merece por todo el sufrimiento que le hizo sentir a mi mamá —gritó Edward furioso mientras Randall y Eleazar lo llevaban escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

— ¡Edward! ¡Cálmate! —le reprendió Eleazar cuando lo empujaron para que entrara a la estancia.

—No mientras ese perro este aquí —dijo tratando de esquivar a sus tíos.

—Mira novillo, sabemos que lo odias y todo lo demás pero cálmate y deja que los adultos arreglen sus asuntos —dijo Randall, como vio que su sobrino no hacía nada para serenarse tomó a su sobrino por el brazo y lo lanzó al interior del cuarto cerrando la puerta con rapidez antes de escuchar como Edward se estrellaba contra esta.

— ¡Abran la maldita puerta! —gritó Edward golpeando la con fuerza

—Mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó. Buenas noches sobrino —dijo Randall.

Abajo, Carlisle estaba aun aturdido por el golpe. Su hijo realmente lo odiaba.

—siento mucho lo que pasó, pero te lo advertí —le dijo Esme tendiéndole una toalla con hielos que Alice le había traído.

—No fue nada, ¡Auch! —Dijo Carlisle quejándose al poner el frio sobre su mejilla lastimada—. Tiene un gran derechazo.

—Manipula ganado y tiene tíos rudos, ¿Qué puedes esperar? —Dijo Esme poniendo los ojos en blanco, suspiró resignada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar. Explicar que fue lo que pasó en realidad —dijo Carlisle afligido.

— ¿Lo que pasó en realidad? —preguntó Esme seria—. Sígueme.

Esme pasó frente a su familia, que se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, y fijó su mirada en sus padres antes de asentirles.

Desde la escalera se escuchaban los golpes que Edward le daba a la puerta. Esme rodó los ojos, su hijo podía ser un cavernícola cuando se lo proponía.

Se dirigieron al comedor donde tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Esme se cruzó de brazos esperando que Carlisle comenzara su relato.

—Me enteré hace pocas semanas que tenías un hijo —Esme enarcó una ceja—. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo. Me dijo fue que te había visto muy cariñosa con un hombre y que le habías pedido un brazalete y no sé qué otras cosas más dijo. Por supuesto, le creí pero mi error fue no haber ido contigo a pedirte una explicación.

—No puedo creer eso. Te habías ido a Londres sin decirme y me mandaste un correo diciendo un montón de barbaridades —dijo Esme cruzándose de brazos—. Además ¿Acaso no sabias, no te lo dije lo suficiente, que sólo te quería a ti?

—No había tomado ningún vuelo, no te mandé correo de ningún tipo —dijo Carlisle y luego agregó con tristeza—. En ese tiempo estaba inseguro. Se me venían grandes responsabilidades y no sabía si estaba a la altura.

—Claro, la empresa…

—Sí, la empresa —le interrumpió Carlisle—. Pero también yo… quería pedirte… matrimonio.

Esme lo miró perpleja.

—Estas de broma —dijo Esme.

—No, no lo estoy. Mi madre estaba furiosa cuando me vine.

— ¿La arpía no se ha muerto aún? —masculló Esme desviando la mirada.

—No —medio sonrió Carlisle—. Y es igual de arpía que siempre.

Esme se sonrojó, algo que Carlisle encontró tierno.

—Nunca me intereso tu dinero. Yo también tengo mi propia herencia de muchos ceros —dijo Esme volviendo a su serio semblante.

—Me lo dijiste muchas veces —dijo Carlisle acongojado—. Perdóname, por favor.

—Te perdono pero no por eso voy a creer cada una de tus palabras y confiaré en ti como si nada hubiera ocurrido—declaró sin mostrar una sola expresión en su rostro.

—Te entiendo. Solo quiero una oportunidad para enmendar todo lo que hizo mi madre.

—Pues será una ardua tarea teniendo en cuenta a quienes tienes que impresionar, sobre todo a Edward —dijo Esme levantándose de su asiento—. Será mejor que te vayas, Carlisle. Debes estar cansado y yo debo castigar a mi hijo.

—Está bien, buenas noches Esme —dijo Carlisle un poco desilusionado mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Carlisle —dijo Esme parándose en el umbral—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—No lo sé, anoche mientras comía con mi madre decidí que tenía que venir y así lo hice.

Esme sonrió, Carlisle podía ser muy impulsivo a veces.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió Esme.

Vio como el rubio caminó hasta el auto en alquiler donde se estaba movilizando y, no sin antes voltear a ver a la mujer que lo observada desde el umbral, se marchó.

_Lo que me viene ahora_, pensó Esme soltando un suspiro.

—Ya sé que no debo acercarme a tu hijo cuando este furioso —rió Adrian, sentado en las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

—Estoy molesta con ustedes también —dijo Esme parándose frente a él.

— ¿Qué? Nosotros no fuimos quienes golpeamos a la estrellita —reclamó Adrian.

—No. Pero llenaron de musarañas la cabeza de mi hijo —replicó Esme.

—Admítelo, disfrutaste ese golpe —sonrió su hermano con picardía.

Esme bufó y subió las escaleras.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, suspiró y tocó.

— ¡No hay nadie! —escuchó la voz de su hijo.

Haciendo caso omiso entró a la habitación donde encontró a su hijo sentado en la cama de arriba de la litera, con su computadora en las piernas y una mirada furibunda puesta en la pantalla.

—No sabía que había criado a un troglodita —dijo Esme con seriedad.

—No es mi culpa que ese imbécil haya venido —murmuró sin quitar la mirada del portátil.

— ¡Edward Masen! Respeta. Por mucho que te duela, sigue siendo tu padre —le reprendió Esme.

— ¡Él no es mi padre! —gritó Edward furioso antes de cubrirse con las mantas, casi tumbando la laptop.

—No me grites —dijo Esme con los dientes apretados—. Y no hemos terminado de hablar.

Edward no emitió ningún sonido. Solo se movió dándole la espalda a su madre.

—Edward, una cosa es que lo odies y lo ignores y otra muy diferente es que lo golpees porque te dio la gana —dijo Esme con aparente calma—. Está bien. No seguiré sermoneándote, pasaré de una vez al castigo. Nada de comunicación, sea por teléfono, Skype o cualquier otra red social. Te quedaras en casa toda la semana, eso implica: nada de salidas con los chicos, nada de pastoreo y nada de viñedo. Por último, si Carlisle vuelve te disculparas y escucharas lo que tiene que decir.

—Mátame mejor —murmuró Edward—. No sé porque lo defiendes, no es más que un bueno para nada que mientras tú te regodeabas en tu miseria, él estaba por ahí disfrutando de su buena vida con cuanta mujer bonita se le acercara.

—Cielo, deberías hacerle menos caso a tus tíos.

—Y tú deberías ser menos compasiva e inocente —murmuró el chico nuevamente—. Carlisle Cullen ha tenido decenas de novias en todos estos años. Es raro verlo con la misma chica dos veces.

Esme hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hijo para que no le afectaran sus palabras. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aun lo amaba y saber eso que su hijo le decía, le rompía el corazón.

—Hasta mañana, hijo. Que duermas bien —se despidió Esme.

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Por qué la culpa te corroe?

Esme soltó una pequeña risita cuando su hijo se removió entre las sabanas, gruñendo.

**Hola, aqui yo, ¿allá quien?**

**Sé que dijimos que actualizariamos los martes, pero en vista que Babi ha estado super atareada y yo trabajando, no hemos tenido chance. **

**Un nuevo capitulo, el reencuentro un poco accidentado de Carlisle y Esme, **

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Edward es muy impulsivo y un "poquito" agresivo. Pero así lo queremos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no se preocupen si no actulizamos una semana, no abandonaremos la historia.**

**Esperamos sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, no duden en escribirnos.**

**saludos, jenny **


	5. no deje que el odio del chico los separe

******Stephanie Meyer es dueña de Crepúsculo y sobre todo de Edward (o eso cree ella). Nosotras solo lo usamos para entretenernos y también a ustedes.**

**Capitulo 04**

Unas fuertes pisadas bajando por las escaleras resonaron en la cocina. Esme y su madre sonrieron mientras lavaban los platos.

—Buenos días, hijo —saludó Esme.

El cobrizo gruñó inentendible.

—Buenos días, señor Masen. ¿Ahora ni un beso recibimos? —criticó su abuela.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó Edward besando la mejilla de su abuela y acunándola en sus brazos.

—Tú bien sabes que yo no te puedo levantar el castigo. Eso es con tu madre, aparte, te lo mereces, por troglodita —dijo su abuela—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearle así a él? Primero, es mayor que tú por lo que se merece respeto, segundo es tu padre…

—Y echa por la borda todo el respeto. Ese… ese intento de hombre no se merece ni una gota de agua de mi parte —dijo Edward despectivo—. No tengo hambre, permiso.

Madre e hija miraron al joven caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

—Edward, no puedes salir de la casa —le recordó Esme.

Pisando más fuerte el cobrizo subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Ambas mujeres suspiraron y siguieron con sus quehaceres.

Carlisle Cullen miraba a través de su ventana en el hotel mientras daba instrucciones por teléfono a su asistente.

Se había presentado una serie de problemas en la empresa y el principal era su madre quien había llegado diciendo que su hijo ya no era parte de la empresa, ya no era el presidente.

Para ese momento estaba solo con el dinero en efectivo que cargaba y el de una pequeña cuenta que tenia para casos de emergencia.

—Gracias Stephanie, avísame cualquier cosa y consígueme un boleto de avión para mañana.

—No se preocupe señor Cullen. Espero que pueda arreglar las cosas con la señora Masen y su hijo —Stephanie con su voz siempre profesional, era una muy buena amiga además.

—Yo también lo espero. Adiós —se despidió Carlisle antes de colgar.

Su madre le generaba más problemas de los que él podía resolver.

Sabía que le debía mucho a su madre y estaba consciente de eso. Pero le molestaba que ella no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que él también hacia por ella y que se lo pagara con esa puñalada por la espalda.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó las llaves de la habitación y del automóvil rentado. Iría a desayunar y luego visitaría a Esme.

¡Como le dolía la mejilla! Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la cual le causaba dolor por el golpe del día anterior, pero no podía evitar hacerlo al pensar en Esme.

El hotel donde se hospedaba tenía un pequeño restaurante, pidió su desayuno y comió con rapidez una vez que lo sirvieron.

Al terminar, pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle a caminar un poco. Quería ir a ver a Esme pero no quería forzar las cosas. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Era un día soleado, por lo que Carlisle se colocó sus lentes de aviador. Caminó por un montón de calles, conociendo la cuidad. Era moderna, alegre y fresca. Había arboles en los jardines de las avenidas y en las amplias aceras dándole sombra a los transeúntes.

Su mirada fue atraída por una floristería y más específicamente las hermosas azucenas amarillas y blancas que tanto le gustaban a Esme. Debía ser una señal divina diciéndole que tenía que visitar a Esme. Tal vez era él quien estaba buscando una excusa para ir a verla.

Los olores de las diferentes flores lo embriagaron y con una pequeña sonrisa le pidió a la dependiente un gran ramo de esas azucenas.

—Ese golpe no fue por estar flirteando con una mujer ocupada ¿Verdad? Espero que no sea la misma en tal caso —le dijo la anciana dependiente con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—Si son para la misma mujer, solo que no tiene novio, tiene un hijo con un buen gancho derecho y un odio tremendo hacia mí —le sonrió Carlisle a su vez.

—Pues debe quererla mucho para ir nuevamente y con un ramo de flores, a pesar de ese golpe. Mucha suerte hijo, y no deje que el odio del chico los separe —dijo la mujer con cariño.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

Carlisle salió de la tienda con una sonrisa más amplia miró a todos lados y tomó la calle que lo llevaría a su hotel. Hora de visitar a Esme.

Llegó a la casa y con paso inseguro caminó hasta el porche donde su hijo se encontraba rodeado de cuadernos y una mirada asesina en el rostro.

—Hola Edward… Mmm… ¿Qué estudias? —le preguntó

—Nada que te importe —dijo taladrándolo con la mirada.

Sin decir una palabra más entró a la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Edward! ¿Fuiste tú? —llamó Esme desde la cocina.

Como no recibió repuesta decidió ir al porche para ver si todo estaba bien. Vio a Carlisle a través de la puerta de mosquitero con la mirada fija en las escaleras frente a él. Esme no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Ahora entendía porque su hijo había azotado la puerta.

Con paso seguro caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió… ya no muy segura.

—Buen día Carlisle —saludó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella e invitándole a sentarse en uno de los muebles que no tenía cuadernos de Edward—. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

—Hola, yo… no, gracias. Solo venia a traerte algo… —dijo Carlisle, ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué debía trabársele la lengua justo ahora?

— ¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —le preguntó Esme alzando una ceja.

Carlisle quiso golpearse con la pared.

—Déjame buscarlo al auto —dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Esme. Carlisle siempre había sido así, distraído.

Cuando Carlisle sacó las flores del auto Esme se tapó la boca con sus manos por la sorpresa.

— ¡Oh Carlisle! ¡Aun recuerdas mis flores favoritas! —exclamó Esme cuando Carlisle se las tendió.

—Todos los días de mi vida —dijo Carlisle.

—Gracias —le sonrió Esme acariciando las flores.

—No hay nada que agradecer, solo lo mejor para ti, para ustedes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron dándose cuenta que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era exactamente igual a hacia dieciséis años.

Dentro de la casa la madre de Esme miraba la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz porque su hija lo estaba, solo había que mirarla a los ojos para darse cuenta que ese brillo que había perdido Carlisle la dejó, había vuelto.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse asustada, ¿Y si sucedía otra vez? ¿Y si Carlisle volvía a hacerle daño?

Las rápidas pisadas bajando por la escalera llamaron su atención. Su nieto bajaba rápidamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

Pasó al lado de su abuela sin decir una palabra y de dos zancadas entró a la cocina. Poco después escuchó sus murmullos, estaba hablando por teléfono y apostaba a que era con Bella Swan.

—Esme, tu hijo te está desobedeciendo —anunció Sarah antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Edward soltó una maldición cuando escuchó a su abuela delatarlo, dejando a su amiga/novia desconcertada.

— _¿Pasó algo?_ —preguntó preocupada.

—Mamá me delató —gruñó Edward—. Adiós Bella, hablaremos otro día.

—_Ok, tomate las cosas con calma, ya verás que todo se solucionara. Te quiero._

—Yo también te quiero —se despidió y colgó, alzando la vista para ver a su madre de brazos cruzados.

—Ahora son dos semanas de castigo y te vas a disculpar con Carlisle ahora —dijo Esme muy disgustada.

—Dame tres semanas de castigo pero yo no me voy a disculpar con él —gruñó Edward levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado—. Yo no tengo porque disculparme, él se lo merecía.

—Entonces será mes y medio de castigo por desobedecerme, tal vez con ese tiempo libre te pongas a estudiar en serio y aprovechas y terminas el año —dijo Esme irónica.

Casi pudo oír como los dientes de su hijo chocaron unos contra otros, la mandíbula tensa y la mirada fija en ella le decían lo furioso que estaba Edward pero ella no se amedrentaba con su hijo.

—Entonces será mes y medio —murmuró Edward antes de avanzar hacia la salida de la cocina rumbo a las escaleras.

_¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso?_, exclamó Esme en sus pensamientos.

—No le pidas que se disculpe por lo de ayer, te estaba protegiendo —dijo Carlisle cuando ella volvió al porche—. ¿No le gusta estudiar?

Carlisle revisaba los cuadernos de su hijo. Una hermosa y estilizada letra estaba plasmada en dos tercios de estos, llenas de letras, números y diagramas.

—Es complicado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Carlisle confundido.

—Le gusta más los pastos y el trabajo pesado que estudiar, desde pequeño me peleó para no ir a un colegio y es disléxico —dijo Esme encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo esto sumado a que tiene abuelos y tíos que lo miman y le dan todo lo que quiere, es muy mala combinación.

—Sí, realmente lo es. ¿Tiene tutor o alguien que le ayude?

—Sí, yo —aseguró Esme—. Y no ha sido fácil. Cuando tienes que repetirle lo mismo cinco y seis veces, cansa y solo quieres darle un golpe en la cabeza. Pero al final consigues la paciencia que necesitas y continúas.

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, si hubiera estado con ustedes, si…

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Pagarle un tutor, terapia? —le preguntó Esme sarcástica—. Créeme, lo hicimos. Además, estar con él, ayudándolo, lo unió más a mí.

— ¿Más? —preguntó, otra vez confundido.

—Sí, porque a pesar de todo, siempre era más pegado a mi madre que a mí. Ella es quien lo consiente y sabía que era lo que quería. Tenía experiencia con niños —dijo Esme restándole importancia—. Pero ella nunca se enfrentó a que uno de sus hijos se negara a ir al colegio y a ni siquiera ver un abecedario. Era frustrante para ella, y no sabía qué hacer.

Carlisle le escuchaba atento, quería saber todo lo que ellos habían pasado.

—Ambos llorábamos, Edward por frustración y yo por impotencia. Le frustraba no entender —sonrió Esme recordando—. Una vez formó su berrinche, tiró todos los cuadernos de la mesa y salió de la casa para meterse en el granero. Estuvo una hora llorando, escondido.

—Muy parecido a ti, entonces —sonrió Carlisle. Esme le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo—. Esme, por favor. Levántale el castigo.

—No, él no tiene porque golpear a alguien, y menos a ti, te lo merezcas o no —dijo Esme decidida.

— ¿Y tú, piensas que me lo merecía? —preguntó Carlisle bajando la mirada.

Esme se lo pensó un momento.

—Al principio creí que sí. Pero cuando me explicaste… pues ya no —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque todavía no se si creerte.

—Te entiendo, Esme —dijo Carlisle cabizbajo.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron por un largo rato hasta que él desvío la mirada.

—Debo irme a Seattle —dijo sin mirarla a los ojos—. Tengo un problema en la empresa y tengo que ir a resolverlo.

Esme hizo una mueca. Todo había sido muy bueno para ser verdad y aunque tenía dudas sobre la veracidad de la historia y aun estaba resentida por las palabras que había dicho esa vez. Pero habían pasado dieciséis años y seguía amándolo.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda —le dijo Carlisle, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acariciar la mejilla de Esme.

Después de una corta despedida, Esme se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su madre haciendo el almuerzo.

Sin decir una palabra se puso manos a la obra. Pero no pudo seguir callada por mucho rato y le contó todo a su madre: lo que Carlisle le había comentado, sus miedos, sus anhelos. Tenía miedo que Carlisle le mintiera y que jugara con ella. ¿Aunque de que le serviría?

Tenía miedo que todo fuera una ilusión. Que al despertar nada de lo que pasaba fuera real. Porque, a pesar de toda esa vorágine, ella quería que fuera real.

Sarah le sonrió a su hija.

—Solo haz lo que creas conveniente pero con cuidado —le aconsejó su madre abrazándola.

—También me da miedo que Edward me odie si Carlisle y yo volvemos —susurró Esme retomando su tarea de cortar los vegetales.

—Si lo hace, entonces es un ingrato y un egoísta —dijo Sarah con seriedad—. No todo gira alrededor de él, Esme. ¿Cuántas veces rechazaste salir con tus hermanos o tus amigos porque Edward no quería que lo dejaras? Amo a mi nieto, pero es exasperante lo posesivo y celoso que es contigo.

Su madre tenía razón. Edward siempre había sido muy celoso, no le gustaba cuando algún hombre iba a la casa para invitar a Esme a una discoteca o a cenar. Pero había sido de gran ayudar para espantar a esos insistentes pretendientes que no entendía un _no_ como respuesta.

—Pase lo que pase, Edward nunca te odiaría, por el simple hecho que eres su madre y te idolatra.

Esme sonrió por las palabras de su madre y volvió a su tarea con una mejor idea de todo lo que pasaba.

La carcajada, un poco malévola, de Edward se escuchó desde la sala, ambas madres alzaron una ceja.

—Tal parece que la madre controladora no la tengo yo solamente —se burló Edward entrando a la cocina y sentándose en la encimera.

Esme alzó una ceja por el comentario de su hijo.

—Pues si con esta madre controladora eres así, no quiero saber cómo serias si tu madre fuera como la madre de Lauren —replicó Esme volviendo su vista a la olla donde preparaba el guiso.

— ¿Y se puede saber el porqué de tu comentario? —le preguntó Sarah indiferente.

—La madre del golden retriver le sacó de su puesto en su empresa. Por lo que dijeron en el noticiero, lo dejó prácticamente en la calle. Él por supuesto no ha dado declaraciones y ni se sabe dónde está.

Esme se quedó helada. ¿Sería por eso que se fue?

—Esa mujer siempre ha sido una arpía —murmuró Esme apenada—. Capaz y fue porque Carlisle vino para acá. Ella siempre me odió, debe estar furiosa porque Carlisle haya venido.

—Pues debió haberse quedado por allá. Así no tendría ningún problema con su adorada empresa —dijo Edward despectivo—. El karma haciendo de las suyas —añadió con una sonrisa.

Esme miró a su hijo a los ojos, podía ver su odio en esos hermosos ojos verdes pero también había algo más que no supo descifrar.

Edward se parecía mucho a su familia y a ella. Alto, fuerte, delgado, de facciones finas y elegantes, su cabello cobrizo e indomable, sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Pero la nariz, recta y perfecta la tenia de Carlisle al igual que la forma de los ojos.

Esme suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en la comida que preparaba.

—Edward, pon la mesa. La comida está casi lista —ordenó Sarah.

Sin decir una palabra más, el cobrizo se dirigió al comedor.

—Madre, dime. ¿Tengo canas? —le preguntó Esme a su madre con fingida voz llorosa. Sarah rió confundida.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué?

—Porque mi hijo está empeñado en sacármelas —dijo Esme suspirando.


	6. mordidas

**Capítulo 05.**

Carlisle sintió la mirada de los trabajadores hacia él. Era incómodo a pesar de estar acostumbrado.

Tal vez era que en esos momentos no caminaba como el dueño de la empresa, sino como el hijo desheredado de la dueña de la empresa. Todos se habían enterado del hijo de dieciséis años que había pagado para mantenerlo oculto y que por problemas con el acuerdo había tenido que ir a visitar.

Su madre era una vil serpiente venenosa. Por no hacer lo que ella quería lo había desprestigiado frente a sus empleados y frente a la prensa.

—Señor Cullen, enseguida le digo a su madre que está aquí —dijo su secretaria con voz temblorosa.

—Tranquila Nathaly, yo mismo me anunciaré —dijo Carlisle con una simpática sonrisa en los labios pero con molestia en los ojos.

Carlisle entró con pasos majestuosos y elegantes como el joven y poderoso empresario que era.

Su madre lo miró con ojo crítico y una mueca en los labios.

—No sé qué es lo que estás haciendo pero ya puedes ir retirándote —dijo con indiferencia mirando los documentos sobre el escritorio.

—Tú si sabes porque estoy aquí —dijo Carlisle con firmeza—. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre esta… puñalada por la espalda que me has dado.

—Yo no tengo que hablar nada contigo ¡Ah! Y me imagino que ya tienes donde quedarte. Tu apartamento fue comprado con el dinero de la empresa por lo tanto es mío —dijo la mujer sin siquiera mirar a su hijo.

— ¿En serio? Los papeles que tengo en la caja fuerte dicen lo contrario —dijo Carlisle con burla, en estos momentos no le importaba que fuera su madre—. Ese apartamento lo pagué yo con mi dinero, si no hubiera sido así mi cuenta personal no estaría tan baja. El apartamento y todo lo que hay dentro, incluida tu ropa, fueron pagados por mí y mi salario de gerente general y propietario por sucesión de _Cullen's Industries._

—No me puedes sacar de la casa, soy tu madre —exclamó asombrada sacando su mirada de los papeles.

— ¿En serio? Pero yo no veo que me trates como tu hijo. En lo que respecta a mí, Elizabeth, el respeto que te tenía se acabó cuando recibí la noticia que tú, enferma como estas, viniste a la empresa diciendo que tu empresa no la iba a dirigir un desconocido, un ingrato —dijo Carlisle con voz sombría—. En realidad, no sé qué haces allí, tú también eres una ingrata. A mi padre nunca lo valoraste, siempre trabajo para ti, para tus lujos, para tu egocentrismo. Y yo siempre te hice caso, siempre hice tu voluntad. Pude haberte dejado en un centro de mayores, pero eres mi madre y no podía dejarte allí cuando podía cuidarte yo. Mira como me lo pagas.

— ¡Y mira como me pagas tú todo lo que te he dado! ¡Yendo en busca de ese bastardo! ¡Ese que ni sabes si es hijo tuyo o no! —gritó su madre.

— ¿Entonces como explicas el hecho que tenga tú mismo terrible carácter? —Preguntó Carlisle con sorna—. ¿O como explicas que tenga la misma mancha de nacimiento que tenía papá en el cuello?

Su madre lo miró sorprendida.

No había asimilado aun que tenía un nieto y que su hijo le dijera que tenía algo de ella le asombraba enormemente.

Carlisle se agachó frente a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Tienes un nieto, madre. Un fuerte nieto, trabajador y defiende a su madre a capa y espada —le sonrió Carlisle—. Si tan solo lo conocieras…

—Yo no quiero ni ver en pintura a ese bastardo —dijo su madre molesta.

—Madre —le reprendió Carlisle, pero suspiró resignado—. De todas maneras, no creo que venga. Me odia tanto como ama las tierras.

—Tal parece que hablaste mucho con él —habló la mujer con sorna.

—Para nada, lo más que recibí de él fue un puñetazo en la cara —rió Carlisle amargamente—. Fue con Esme con quien hablé.

— ¿Te golpeó? —preguntó su madre alarmada.

—Sí. Tiene un buen derechazo —sonrió Carlisle.

Edward miraba el techo de su habitación. El confinamiento lo estaba matando.

Había ya adelantado las clases de tres semanas, le había explicado a Alice lo que ella no entendía, había limpiado su habitación de los desastres de su primo, Emmett, quien era tan desordenado como él era de ordenado. Había sacado la ropa que ya no le quedaba o que ya no usaba para que su madre la llevara a un albergue en la ciudad y, por voluntad propia, había limpiado toda la casa, cosa que a su abuela la dejó pasmada.

Definitivamente, el confinamiento lo iba a matar antes de cumplir el castigo completo.

Tenía que aprender a morderse la lengua para no meterse en problemas…, y tragarse su orgullo para poder salir de estos.

—Edward, vamos al pueblo —dijo su madre desde la puerta.

—Estoy castigado —murmuró viendo fijamente al techo.

Esme entró a la habitación y se subió a la cama por la escalerita que rara vez su hijo utilizaba.

Se acostó a su lado y pasó un brazo por la cintura de su hijo a modo de abrazo.

—Lo sé, pero es que me tienes enferma viéndote como un fantasma vagando por la casa —susurró Esme—. Anda, vamos.

Edward acarició la cabeza de su madre y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vamos.

Edward aparcó el pick up frente al supermercado. Esme y él entraron a este buscando todo lo que necesitaban. Edward había rasgado la lista y le entregó una a su madre. Ambos con carritos de supermercado se dirigieron a diferentes pasillos.

Ambos revisaban meticulosamente lo que metían al carrito.

—Pareciera que comieran más cada semana —le dijo Esme cuando se encontraron en el mismo pasillo.

—Es que cada día hay más trabajo. Más trabajo significa menos energía y menos energía es más hambre —dijo Edward abrazando a su madre por la espalda.

Después de pagar, Edward tomó las bolsas y se dirigió a la camioneta mientras su madre compraba el periódico en un kiosco a unos pocos metros de la salida.

El cobrizo buscó entre las bolsas la caja de su cereal favorito y esperó a su madre dentro del auto, comiendo su cereal.

Cuando su madre entró notó que iba refunfuñando en voz baja.

— ¿La señora Mallory volvió a acusarte porque su marido no deja de verte? —se rió Edward.

—Esa maldita arpía, ¡Como la odio! —masculló su madre dejando a su hijo asombrado.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó.

—Lee —demandó pasándolo en el periódico.

Edward lo tomó mientras su madre le quitaba la bolsa de cereal. Con detenimiento leyó el artículo de periódico. Frunciendo más el ceño a medida que leía.

—Esto es un asco —dijo el joven doblando el periódico y arrojándolo al asiento trasero—. Nosotros no necesitamos de su mísero dinero. ¡Esta mujer es peor que Carlisle!

—Carlisle no es malo —susurró su madre viendo fuera de la ventana—. Solo estaba asustado.

—Claro —replicó Edward rodando los ojos.

—Pongámoslo así. ¿Qué habría pasado si mis padres no me hubieran aceptado cuando llegué embarazada a casa y sin el padre de mi hijo?

—Mis abuelos nunca harían eso —replicó Edward.

¿Y si hubiera pasado? —insistió—. Claro que para él fue más fácil. No llevaba a su hijo en su vientre. Pero el problema fue que su madre no le dijo que yo estaba embarazada y se enteró hace poco que tu existías.

— ¿Por qué después de tantos años ahora es que aparece?—rezongó Edward.

—Porque no nos había encontrado. Cambiemos de tema ¿Sí? No quiero pelear y mucho menos contigo —dijo Esme suspirando.

Edward arrugó el ceño y maniobró la camioneta por la concurrida calle.

Después de hacer las compras, madre e hijo se encaminaron un restaurante que a ambos le gustaba.

Edward estaba feliz porque significaba que comería algo diferente a lo que normalmente se consumía en casa.

Esme pidió una ensalada cesar y vino para acompañar. Edward en cambio pidió arroz a la marinera y una coca cola.

Ambos comieron en silencio y una vez que terminaron Edward dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y sonrió satisfecho.

Esme rió por la cara que tenía su hijo.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó burlona.

—No… —susurró Edward—. Estoy lleno.

—Tu plato era para dos personas. Si no te llenabas con eso, no sé con qué lo harías —dijo Esme dejando sus cubiertos sobre el plato.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward se encargó de descargar la pick up. Esme lo observaba desde la ventana junto a sus padres.

Siempre había admirado la fortaleza de su hijo. Sus hermanos, cuando eran jóvenes, no hacían todo lo que él hacía en un día.

Vio que Adrián lo llamó y luego a su hijo correr hacia el establo donde tenían a las vacas preñadas.

_Y él se auto-quitó el castigo._ Pensó Esme rodando los ojos.

Estaba por subir a su habitación cuando escuchó una sarta de maldiciones por parte de su hijo.

Iba a salir a reprenderlo cuando su hermano entró a la casa azotando la puerta.

Adrián se veía preocupado y mientras buscaba las llaves del auto le explicó a Esme lo que había pasado.

Edward y Adrián estaban examinando las vacas preñadas y en un descuido de Edward una vaca le mordió la mano izquierda con toda la fuerza y la saña que tenía el animal. Esme abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hacia el auto para acompañar a su hijo quien estaba en el asiento de atrás quejándose de dolor, con la mano en alto para que no se le hinchara.

—Shh… shh… —exclamó Esme con dulzura atrayéndolo hacia ella haciendo que Edward recostara la cabeza de su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca conciliadoramente.

—Maldita vaca —lloriqueaba Edward en el cuello de su madre—. Me duele demasiado.

Adrián arrancó el auto y se dirigió al hospital. Por suerte emergencias estaba despejado por lo que enseguida atendieron a Edward.

Después de unos estudios la doctora les dijo que Edward tenía dos huesos rotos pero solo tendría que llevar un yeso por un tiempo. En esos momentos, le habían dado un calmante y un analgésico para el dolor por lo que estaba atontado.

—Hola, cielo —le sonrió Esme cuando entró al cubículo donde estaba su hijo recostado en la camilla.

—Hola. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —preguntó soñoliento.

—Sí. La doctora acaba de firmar el alta —le sonrió ayudándolo a pararse.

—Me siento como en mi cumpleaños —dijo Edward apoyándose de su madre.

— ¿Antes o después de beber la botella de vino?

—Definitivamente después —murmuró Edward.

Adrián los esperaba en la entrada. Una vez que estuvieron juntos caminaron hacia el auto que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Edward y Esme volvieron a sentarse en el asiento de atrás. El cobrizo recostó la cabeza del hombro de su madre y cerró los ojos.

—Yo no sé qué le hiciste a Blanquita que hasta su descendencia te odia —se rio Adrián—. Es que Esme, hubieras visto. Estábamos atendiendo el parto de Luna cuando esta se volteó y le agarró la mano a Edward como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—Maldita vaca. Ni siquiera la toqué —murmuró Edward aun soñoliento.

—Es que te tienen rabia, ¿Seguro que cuando eras pequeño no le halaste las orejas, la cola o algo por el estilo? —le preguntó Adrián divertido—. Es que no me explico porque te odian tanto. No pueden verte porque enseguida tratan de morderte, de derribarte del caballo, embestirte…

—Esperen ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Esme alarmada. Edward gruñó.

Adrián abrió mucho los ojos. Eso no tenía que decirlo, sabía que su madre se pondría frenética cuando se enterara.

—Esme, siempre estamos pendientes y en ninguna ocasión han tumbado a Edward o embestido…

— ¡Pero si mordido! ¡Si pasó esta vez! ¿Quién me asegura que no pasará y puede que hasta peor? —peleó Esme.

— ¿Qué hacemos, Esme? ¿Mandamos a nuestras mejores vacas lecheras al matadero o le prohibimos a tu hijo que nos ayude? —exclamó Adrián.

—Seguimos como si esta conversación no hubiera tenido lugar —murmuró Edward.

Esme refunfuñó pero no dijo nada más hasta llegar a la casa. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No podían matar las vacas por caprichosas y no podía prohibirle a su hijo ayudar a sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa su familia estaba en el porche esperándolos. Su madre los miraba preocupada, sus hermanos y sobrino con sonrisas burlonas y su sobrina con curiosidad.

Edward sin decir mucho subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación.

Todos miraron al chico subir las escaleras, estaban anonadados. Por lo general, el cobrizo hubiera reclamado por las expresiones de los demás, sus tíos se hubieran burlado de él y después de una pelea con ellos su abuela hubiera intervenido y se hubiera llevado a su nieto a la cocina para cocinarle algo de su preferencia.

—Creo que a las enfermeras se les pasó la dosis de medicamento —dijo Adrián sentándose al lado de su madre.

Diez minutos después Esme subió a ver a su hijo, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama aun con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ella le quitó el grueso pantalón de jean para que se le hiciera cómodo dormir y lo abrigó, tarea un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que su hijo dormía en la cama de arriba.

Antes de salir apagó la luz para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación.

**¡No me maten! se que tengo tiempo sin actualizar pero he estado un poco... desmotivada, siento como que no les gusta nuestra historia.**

**el capitulo originalmente se iba a llamar mordiendo a la vibora, mordido por un vaca. pero en vista que no cabe... XD**

**Muchisimas gracias Claudia por tu review, un besote.  
**

**Recuerden que mientras mas reviews dejen mas oportunidades tienen de obtener una nueva actualización (suena como a comercial de concurso) XD**

**saludos, jenni ;)**


End file.
